


No, Riddler, You May Not Force Haters Through Death Traps

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Gotham Pride [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Gen, characters reacting to comments on their fanfiction, in this case, more specifically - Freeform, poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Guest left the following comment on your fanfiction:damn this was so forced“Forced!?” Riddler squawked at the screen. “I’ll show you forced!”





	No, Riddler, You May Not Force Haters Through Death Traps

**Author's Note:**

> A troll told me part one of this series was forced, so this is dedicated to their stupidity.

Karen Liams woke up on a platform overlooking electrified floor tiles, razor blades swinging from the ceiling, and flamethrowers howling from the walls.

“Since you believe my literary masterpieces are forced, let’s see what you think of my lethal masterpieces!” Riddler cackled over an intercom as the platform separated beneath Karen’s feet.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Karen said as she stayed on the platform for as long as she could, darting between tiles as they activated and deactivated.

“This phrase ought to ring a bell to you…”

 _Damn, this was so forced_ played like a marquee along the walls, but Karen was more focused on not getting electrocuted.

It eventually came to her.

“That fanfiction was yours???”

“That **masterpiece** was mine!” they hissed. “I poured my immense intellect into it, and you fail to recognize it for the genius that it is!”

“And you fail to recognize justice!” A low voice rumbled as a fist smacked into skin, followed by an almost yelp-like _oof_ and Riddler crashing to the floor.

The room’s traps soon deactivated, and Karen breathed a sigh of relief.

“Riddler, you may not force haters through a death trap,” said the Dark Knight.

"May I force her through a death trap in fanfiction???"

Batman sighed, "As long as no ACTUAL person gets ACTUALLY hurt, write all the torture porn you like on the typewriters in Arkham."

"Mark my words, 'Guest'," Riddler cackled as Batman took them away, "my next masterpiece will be tagged 'Minor Character Death'!"

"Minor Character Death?" Bruce raised a brow behind the cowl.

"She's not a major character in my life!"

"Fair enough."


End file.
